


El amor se odia

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Vale, no... no importa. Son errores que pueden ocurrir, lo que importa es qué me lo dijiste. ¿No?” preguntó, esperanzado.Y se odió por esa esperanza, y se dio asco para lo que acababa de decir.Porque debería haber gritado, decirle que no lo merecía, que lo odiaba para haberle hecho algo así.Pero Yuya, aun involuntariamente, siempre había sido bueno a pasar por encima su dignidad.





	El amor se odia

**El amor se odia**

Yuri lo miraba.

Yuri siempre lo miraba.

Había empezado a mirarlo cuando sólo era un niño de doce años, y nunca como ahora se había sentido volver a esos años, cuando sabía que nada podía ocurrir, cuando se sentía constantemente herido por esas atenciones que Yuya no podía tener por él.

Recordaba con claridad el momento cuando el mayor le había dicho que sí, recordaba que sabor tuvieron sus labios ese día, recordaba su perfumo, recordaba el detalle de esa sensación, de sentir por la primera vez sus manos rozarlo de manera diferente.

Recordaba cuánto se hubiera sentido feliz, y como esa felicidad hubiera dejado rastros en él que, si lo pensaba, tenía todavía éxito de sentir.

De manera menos precisa tenía éxito de llevar a la mente acontecimientos más recientes, y cuando se preguntaba por qué la respuesta siempre era la misma.

Su mente trataba de protegerlo de esos recuerdos, trataba de convencerlo que fuera toda su imaginación, pero eso nunca había cambiado el estado de la situación.

Yuya se había alejado, despacio pero inexorablemente.

Y ahora, frente a él, Yuri sentía el corazón latir como si quisiera romperle el pecho en dos partes, y seguía mirando el mayor con espera, mientras él parecía siempre menos ansioso por hablar.

“¿Pues?” le animó, tenso. “Dijiste que tenía que hablarme, ¿no, Yuuyan?”

Se mordió un labio, sintiendo una improvisa gana de llorar para que no tuviera una buena motivación.

Takaki se acercó, rodeándole la muñeca con los dedos, tomándole la mano y poniéndose a acariciar despacio el dorso con las temas.

No lo miraba en los ojos, y Chinen en ese momento sólo quería que lo hiciera, que lo mirara, y en esa mirada buscar una señal, algo que le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Pero Yuya estaba demasiado lejos de él con la mente, y Yuri sentía que no iba a estar nada en esos ojos a hacerlo sentir mejor que así.

“Me acosté con Hikaru.” murmuró el mayor, dejándole pronto la muñeca, siguiendo a mirar intensamente el suelo, con aire arrepentido.

Le tomaron a Yuri unos segundos para comprender.

Sus orejas habían escuchado, y su mente ahora estaba luchando para dejar afuera el sentido de esas palabras, para protegerlo del daño que iban a hacerle, pero fue una derrota desde el inicio.

Porque Yuri, al final, sabía.

Había visto como los dos se habían despacio reconectado, había visto como la actitud de Hikaru en su contra hubiera cambiado.

Había visto una felicidad diferente en Yuya, una felicidad de que estaba seguro de no ser la razón.

Se miró alrededor, desorientado, y el piso del mayor le pareció diferente que unos segundos antes.

Como si no tuviera que verlo jamás, como si fuera un lugar donde ya no pudiera pertenecer.

“Vale.” dijo en un murmurio, mientras las palabras salían solas, sin dejarle margen de maniobra. “Vale, no... no importa. Son errores que pueden ocurrir, lo que importa es qué me lo dijiste. ¿No?” preguntó, esperanzado.

Y se odió por esa esperanza, y se dio asco para lo que acababa de decir.

Porque debería haber gritado, decirle que no lo merecía, que lo odiaba para haberle hecho algo así.

Pero Yuya, aun involuntariamente, siempre había sido bueno a pasar por encima su dignidad.

Tomó un paso adelante, hesitando, casi estuviera decidiendo si tuviera o no gana de tenerlo más cerca.

Y querría, efectivamente, querría esconderse entre sus brazos, dejarse consolar por él que era la causa primera de su dolor, llorar contra su pecho y dejarse así tranquilizar por ese abrazo tan familiar.

Pero Takaki lo paró antes que pudiera hacer nada.

Finalmente levantó los ojos, y pues Yuri comprendió que de verdad se había acabado.

“No fue un error, Yuri. Yo...” se pasó una mano en la cara, y Chinen vio que tenía los ojos húmedos. “Es con él que quiero estar. Es él que... que...” se calló, interrumpiendo así la frase, pero el menor no tuvo que esforzar mucho su imaginación para entender como acabara.

“¿Lo quieres?” murmuró, y esas palabras lo hicieron improvisamente sentir vacío.

Como si el corazón hubiera dejado de latir, como si necesitara un esfuerzo para algo simple como respirar.

Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, lo sentía, y para nada ayudó Yuya, que asintió, confirmando lo que acababa de decir.

Pues Yuri se derrumbó.

Sintió las lágrimas empezar a correr bajo su cara; ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había llorado, y otra vez se maldijo para haberse dejado ir de esa llevar de esa manera.

No había nada de saludable en su relación con Yuya, al final nunca había estado.

Siempre se había sentido atraído por él más que le gustara, pero ese sentido de inadecuación había dado cabida a un amor tan intenso que casi había olvidado de haberse siempre sentido incómodo con respeto a ese sentimiento.

Envolvió los brazos alrededor la cintura del mayor, sin preocuparse de cuanto su gesto fuera inapropiado.

Y, como había querido hacer desde hace el momento cuando había entrado en esa casa, como quería hacer desde hace días, lo apretó y lloró, mandando al infierno una dignidad que ya no poseía desde el momento cuando se había dado cuenta de amarlo.

“No me rechaces.” murmuró en baja voz. “Piensa en quien quieres, piensa que sea Hikaru si prefieres, pero no me rechaces. No ahora.”

Yuya no contestó, e hizo lo que le había pedido. Le envolvió los hombros con los brazos, acariciándole la cabeza, susurrando de repetición que lo sentía, un canto continuo que no arañaba el mal que Yuri sentirá.

“Eres mío, Yuya.” dijo, entre las lágrimas. “Eras... me dijiste que ibas a quedarte conmigo. Para siempre. Que ya no te importabas de Hikaru, que te había herido, que yo te había hecho olvidar todo lo que sentías por él. Y fuiste mío entonces, ¿no? Por qué ahora...” descargó, mordiéndose un labio para controlar los sollozos.

Takaki le pareció destrozado por el ataque, como si en realidad hubiera esperado de tener que defenderse de su odio, más que darle una explicación sobre lo que había hecho.

“No lo elegí, Yu. Ocurrió, y pues de di cuenta que tal vez no... no me había pasado. No completamente.”

Fue el golpe de gracia por Yuri.

Soltó el agarre en el cuerpo del mayor, retrocediendo y mirándolo como si no lo reconociera.

“Dime que me quisiste, Yuya. Aún por un poco de tiempo, dime que hay momentos cuando de verdad me quisiste.”

Pero Takaki se quedó en silencio, y pareció a Yuri el peor sonido que nunca hubiera oído.

Dejó de llorar, asintiendo brevemente.

Se giró, dirigido hacia la puerta, oyendo los pasos de Yuya que empezaba a seguirlo y se detenía a mitad del camino.

No había pensado que lo siguiera, pero lo había esperado.

Había esperado que le dijera que era una broma, que no era verdad que amaba a Hikaru, que amaba sólo a él, y que iba a estar así por el resto de su vida, así como le había prometido.

Pero cuando cerró la puerta del piso Yuya no estaba allí, y él sabía que no iba a estar nunca más.

Si Yuri pensaba en cuánto hubiera luchado para tenerlo, en cuánto hubiera sacrificado para estar con él, y cuánto feliz se hubiera sentido en el momento cuando el mayor le había dicho la primera vez que lo quería, sentía las punzadas al corazón escalarse hasta hacerlo sentir todavía incapaz de respirar.

Desear, pedir, creer, recibir.

Y luego perderlo todo, y darse cuenta de qué sólo había sido una ilusione, que durante de todo ese tiempo cuando había sido seguro de importar por Yuya, sólo había convencido su mente a creerlo, porque de esa manera estaba mejor con sí mismo.

_Tú eres mío_ le había dicho, y nunca había sido verdad.

Porque ahora todos los momentos pasados juntos, todas las noches con él, todos sus gestos, le parecían perder importancia, como si los hubiera imaginado sino que vivido.

Y eso que todavía le pesaba era no tener éxito de sentir odio por él, por lo que le había hecho, por cómo había jugado con sus sentimientos, cómo los había pisado.

Se sentía usado, Yuri.

Usado, consumado y tirado, como algo de ya inútil.

Sin embargo, todavía amaba a Yuya.

De un amor que no le caía bien, que pero estaba allí, que todavía sentía latir en el medio de la devastación dentro de él, como si fuera al mismo tiempo lo que lo había destruido y lo que iba a ayudarlo a reconstruir los jirones de su corazón.

Iba a amarlo para siempre.


End file.
